


A Tevinter Vintage

by Hawke_Cawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, In which Anders has an unrequited love, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Slavery, Tevinter AU, Tevinter Imperium, a lot of back and forth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke_Cawke/pseuds/Hawke_Cawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had to redo this. I lost my work I had for the previous story. So, I revamped this and added a bit more of the roleplay into this.</p></blockquote>





	A Tevinter Vintage

**[Hawke's POV]**

 

Xabiere Hawke was a broad, barbarian-like man. His face was always stoic and cold. Unfortunately, his attitude was even colder and aggressive as a mabari war dog's. This man was born Fereldan but raised in Tevinter. His past was as complicated as describing the Qun to someone who wasn't raised under it. Even more so, jaded and kept away from the knowledge of others.

He always had a mess of deep chocolate curls on top of his head, a cold stare that dared to match the icy nature of his lyrium blue eyes, skin that rivaled a bronze statue, and a scowl that made a dragon flee by its presence. A cruel gesture wasn't too far from the man's lips and fingers. His mouth could get him in trouble faster than a man caught cheating at Wicked Grace. Aggression was in his nature like how a dragon's need for burning down villages. Well, the man could do the same if he pleased but resorted to threats instead. 

Slavery and blood magic made his blood boil, his scowl twist into a grimace. All he wanted was change to his homeland in his early years, but instead sought after an elf. An elf that changed his whole outlook by just one glance. His lover mattered more to him than the stained grounds of his home. At least his lover wasn't a fruitless journey. 

Today - like any other after a long relentless time killing slavers and bandits - Hawke stepped past the thresh hold of the Hanged Man. A tired expression haunted the man's chiseled face, a rumble to his stomach that urged him to waste sovereigns on the tavern's daily "mystery" stew.

' _Perish the thought_.'  Hawke thought to himself.

Across the room sat a table full of faces he had become familiar with over the years. A banter of threats and teasing over a card game had gained his attention. Someone was losing money to a couple of cheaters. By the tone of the voices, one stuck out, a smirk turned itself over on the man's lips. Fenris.

The Mage had lost track of the years he had known the elf. Both were raised under the same roof of his father. Those years were bittersweet. Fenris was worked to the bone both by his Father and Hadriana. He spent time chasing after after Fenris and studying magic. 

Ah, Magister Danarius. Duality was more than common growing up with this man. One moment it was smiles and laughter, next it was a venomous dribble trickling from his tongue. Those caught in the wake barely left unscathed. If they were slaves, they left with red marks on their cheeks and maybe even tears clinging to their eyelashes. Xabiere learned quickly that emotions were petty things he had to stow away. It left him cold and ruthless.

As for the soirees, they were filled with other Magisters and confused a small Xabiere, left him wondering what happened at the end. That was because he was taken by the hand, given a soft kiss on the temple with a swift "goodnight." before being taken to bed.

He wished he never got to learn. As a young man, he attended one of the blood sacrifices. His stomach curdled at the sight of the thrashing slave, pleading to be released. It never ended swiftly. It was a long and strenuous process. How he wished he could've ran away and never saw what they did. The laughter and smiles behind masks, the joy they had at the sight. Sickening. 

"Hawke." a gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Emerald orbs found his from across the floor. A lecherous body turned in his directions, a hand motioning for him to come over and take a seat.

Obediently, Hawke strode over and took the free seat in between Fenris and Aveline. A sigh of relief drifted from his lips as he relaxed. It had been hours since he could sit could and just relax like this. It was the most amazing thing in the world right now. 

"Do you want to be dealt in, Hawkey." Bela chimed. The Dusky Goddess made her move while others were looking at their leader. She slid a card out of her corset and into her hand. 

"No, I'm fine for tonight," his gaze drifted to the elf having trouble beside him. "need help, Fen? If I can guess, you've folded and lost more than once before I arrived." 

Fenris raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in his seat. "That's because they cheat," his own gaze went from Varric to Isabela before it returned to Hawke. His love wasn't a hopeless and terrible player, but Hawke was quite efficient in the game. 

"Sure, Hawke. I could use some help." 

Xabiere hummed to himself. "Excellent choice. You just got to know your way around." his fingers slipped past the edge of his boot. The spare cards he carried hid by his ankle, ready to be drawn at his leisure. They weren't usually there but when he knew that he'd be at the Hanged Man, it never hurt to be ready. With a sly motion, he handed the cards over. 

"Better to get adapted to this game than lose your money, yes?"

The elf nodded his head, gladly accepting the cards. His face barely even moved. What a wonderful poker face his lover had. "I agree, Hawke." was all he had to add.

A taloned hand ran through the large Vint's curls before stopping. He glanced at a sticky clotted substance on the glove of his gauntlet. 

"Fantastic. I still have bandit chunks in my hair." 

Merrill stood and hurried over, gladly lending a hand. Her gentle nimble fingers picked out clots of blood and chunks of burnt or frozen flesh. How they weren't stinking he had no idea. Bandits were notorious for not bathing.

Bela stuck out her tongue, speaking up. "Hawkey, you're a mage. How did you get close enough to get flesh in your hair?"

"Well, I was going to stay back but this Prig got in my face. So, I filled him with ice and he-"

"Hawke!" the whole table irrupted in unison. 

Anders tore his gentle gaze away from Hawke, wetting his lips. "Where'd you even go today?" he asked quietly.

The other mage tried to keep his emotions locked away from view. Sadly, Anders was terrible at it. His hatred for Fenris being on Hawke's arm, his love for his fellow mage was all splayed out on the table for all to see. But Justice made sure to keep these thoughts away, keeping the man preoccupied.

"I..I can't say. It was personal. It required my undivided attention and I gave it more than that." his words were blunt but hidden was sadness. It was hard having to go and sit in front of the tombstone sat out for Leandra. 

He barely knew her but he was glad to have met her. She enlightened him on his true family. Who he really belonged to and where he was needed. Hawke only wished that he had the chance to meet Malcolm and Carver. 

Isabela perked up, leaning in. A smirk playing on her lips. "Secrets are bad for the conscious, Hawkey."

"Need I remind you of the Qunari that impaled me with a blade a few years ago? Or what about the scar on my side?" he quipped.

Her cheeks turned red as she pouted. She took her seat and folded her arms across her chest before a devious glimmer shined in her eyes. "Please do. I'd like to see all of your scars."

"If you want to keep your eyes, keep your eyes on your own body." Fenris seethed, looking at his cards as he exchanged them.

The game continued for an hour. Pints were filled and emptied over and over. Players were getting suspicious of the two Vints and the Pirate Queen. Hawke had demanded in being put in after a few drinks. He "acquired" two piles of coins with ease, Bela was just as guilty. Fenris wasn't too behind the two bronzed beauties.

"You three are highly suspicious together." Anders glared at the small group, taking up his forth pint. A faint drunken blush finding its way on his cheeks.

"The feeling is mutual, _Mage_." Fenris deadpanned as he took a sip from his own pint. "Everyone is."

"Except Merrill." Hawke slurred, rocking back and forth as he listened to the music. He recently down his fifth tankard. The "cold and grumpy" façade was unraveling quickly. A sexual deviant sat in the spot of the usually sober man.

There was a chat about bees and jars that sprung up between Isabela and a friend. She was more intent about chatting with her than playing.

"You have trying to get bees in a jar." the elf grouched, shaking his head.

Xabiere grabbed the elf's chin, giving a drunken smile. A raspy chuckle found itself on his lips. "You could always cover yourself in honey and let them come to you." 

Fenris furrowed his brows at his lover. Fortunately, he was used to remarks from the man. "Hawke, that is the stupidest idea ever." his tone was littered with seriousness. 

"Save that talk for the bedroom." a voice teased them. 

Xabiere broke into a drunken laughing fit, the chair tipped backwards with the help of the large man's weight. But even with him on the ground, the bubbly laughter ensued.

"There he goes." Anders sighed.

Quickly, Fenris helped the man up and out the door. "Hawke, calm down and help me. You're the lightest person ever." Fenris may have carried around a gigantic sword all day, but he didn't drag Hawke around most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to redo this. I lost my work I had for the previous story. So, I revamped this and added a bit more of the roleplay into this.


End file.
